Unlikely Couple
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Seamus and Draco...or is it? Please review if you like it..I thought I would do a different pairing. :
1. Boredom and Arrogance

**DEDICATED AND HELPED BY XSKYLAR MALFOYX**

Unlikely Couple

I groaned this lesson couldn't get any worse. Seriously. I flipped open my Potions book and stared at the page in front of me. It isn't my fault I don't get potions. I turned round, fully bored now, and whistled at Dean. The boy had been moved away from me because apparently I distract him. Dean looked up and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You alright, what are we doing?" I mouthed and he showed me the book indicating the second question. We were not doing a practical because stupid Weasley made his cauldron boil over and the whole class was drugged with a foul smelling- to be honest I haven't got a clue what the hell the crap was. Yup so now we were copying, dumb redhead. I put my face closer to the book as though my brain would take it in if the font was bigger. I closed my eyes and then something hit me. I started and looked on my desk. It was a piece of scrunched up parchment. I flattened it and it said in black ink: 'You're gonna get screwed Finnegan' Quidditch tomorrow. I recognised the handwriting swivelling I glared at the one and only Draco Malfoy. He smirked at me and Goyle just laughed. I scrunched up the piece of paper and lobbed it back at the platinum blond. It hit him on the shoulder and rebounded of his robes. Damn it, I wanted to hit in the face to wipe that smirk off it.

"Finnegan!" I turned back and mentally hit myself. Posh boy had the teacher on his side.

"Do you mind telling me why you just threw a piece of parchment and young Mr Malfoy?" Snape drawled and I shrugged.

"'Cause he threw it at me first" I said childishly, partially knowing it wouldn't work.

"Detention Mr Finnegan" he snarled and I shoved my book, making it fall to the floor. Oh hell. The rest of the lesson was spent with me trying to do the work I could. As the bell rang I stayed in my seat while everybody else moved and jostled past me.

"Bad luck mate" Dean whispered and he smiled apologetically. He grinned but without humour. This was going to be one long lunchtime.

I wrote 'I shall not throw parchment at my fellow student as it disturbs their learning and Professor Snape's teaching, which is extremely important to my education as a budding young wizard. I will not doing this again'

TIMES ONE HUNDRED... can you believe that man?

My hand ached and I slammed down the quill. Snape wasn't even in the room he left me to do 'something important'. I put my head down on the desk and growled. My life is crap, it isn't fair.

Just to make things better, guess who walked in the dungeon.

"Having fun Finnegan" he drawled and I looked up at Draco Malfoy who was leaning against the set stones smirking like his father.

"I was actually. Then you turned up. You know how to kill the mood Malfoy" I shot back at him. Malfoy's expression turned from arrogant to mock sadness. I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair. Then the Potions master walked back in and did a double take to see his favourite student.

"What are you doing here Draco?" he asked, but not angrily, damn it that man's never angry at him!

"Just wishing Finnegan 'good luck' for the Quidditch game tomorrow" he drawled and he lent off the wall and raised his eyebrows in a cocky but stylish, and in an all Draco manner. I picked up my quill as he swaggered out of the dungeons, his heels echoing down the corridor.


	2. Boys will be boys

"We are the champions, no time for losers 'cause we are the champions," I yelled, Gryffindor had triumphed over Slytherin, much to the annoyance of posh boy Malfoy. Draco threw his broom to the floor and was looking very pissed off, his green robes swirling round him in the autumn wind. I laughed at the boy and he noticed. I expected him to retaliate instead he smirked back but with malice. Clapping players on the back I congratulated him or her on their effort, not forgetting Harry after all he did catch the snitch.

"Well done Harry," I said and he grinned saying thanks. He was shorter than me by about a head, but the boy's got a bite and can be real moron but who cares we won right? Harry was rubbing his dark hair so it stuck up in random places as he walked with the rest of the team and me back to the changing rooms. His hair never lays flat, weird. When got into the changing rooms I was so happy that I forgot to get changed. I was a reserve but I was told to still change into my robes in case a player gets hurt. I leaned on the wall and chatted to any of the boys that would listen. Maybe Dean is right; maybe I do talk too much. Pulling the red robes over my head I took down my school shirt but my tie was missing. I bent down to look under the benches and spotted the striped object. I put them both in my bag. Pulling on my jeans I was still smiling to myself but came to realise that I wasn't on my own. Turning my head to the left I saw a streak of gold and I frowned. Turning full around now I was shocked as Malfoy was standing at the side of the benches with hands in his pockets. Wait I said Malfoy had gold hair; platinum blond would have been more accurate.

"What are you doing here?" I barked at him and then a nasty idea popped into my head.

"What's the matter Malfoy come to see the best team, because it obviously won?" I said and grimaced checking the door in case things got crazy. You never know, things are said wands are drawn it happens. Malfoy looked to the floor. He was already changed into a black suit. Dressed like that reminds me he is his dad's son. I never thought bout it before but he doesn't look that bad out of robes. Malfoy raised his eyebrow at me. He held the glare that appeared on his face and then chuckled softly.  
"You think your such a big man, don't you?" he drawled malevolently. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. I was being nice to him, what was he playing at? He frowned, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Your just a stupid little Leprechaun" he said randomly. I burst out

laughing. I have heard many Irish stabs at me, but no one has ever called me a stupid leprechaun before! Anyway little? I am the same size as him!  
"Leprechaun? Is that the best you can come up with Malfoy!?" Draco looked offended.  
"Well, what's the best you can come up with?" he asked, rather defensively. I took the challenge and came up with all the Draco-insults I could think of:  
"Pure-blood brat, pompous git, stupid blonde, mummy's boy..." he glared at me.

"I am not a mummy's boy," he said his voice dripping with annoyance and I couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that he hadn't hit me yet. He leaned off the bench and swung up onto the wood balancing with ease.

"I say you're a git and many other things and _that_ is what you get offended by?" I asked incredulously. He shot me a look that I huffed at and turned around picking up my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. I slipped on my converse and eyed my bag; my wand was in the side pocket. I was tempted just to throw a spell at him and leg it. I snatched up my wand and spun to face him. I was caught off guard. I am not so subtle it seems.

"Accio" Malfoy shouted having reacted about ten times faster than me my wand flew out of my hand and into Draco's. I was now defenceless and apart from using physical violence on the boy there was nothing much I could do. He held up my wand dangling it with a wide grin. Git.

"Give it back Malfoy," I growled and his grin vanished and was replaced by and innocent look.

"This? Come get it" he said and I narrowed my eyes at the boy. There was no way I was going to take orders from a Malfoy. But I needed my wand. I jumped up and gripping onto the side with one hand I reached out for it with the other. Draco held it out of my reach with a smile, not a smirk but a smile. I punched him in the arm, not the best thing I had even done. He winced and then grabbed a fistful of my t-shirt. Now I was a little worried, having never seen him fight I didn't really want to be the first one. My hand still hovering for my wand I didn't comprehend how close we were, not that I cared.

"Cad tá tú feithealann dol Finnegan?" and my eyes widened. Since when could he speak Irish?

"Surprised" he asked and I nodded in honesty.

"Hell yeah" I said but I still tried to grab at my wand with no luck.

"I know my way around a few languages" Malfoy said, his cocky air back again. Would prat language be one? Taking another grab at my wand my foot slipped from the bench and I was going to fall but for some reason Malfoy held onto my t-shirt so I just wobbled like an idiot.

"Don't have the best balance do you?" he asked, "not as bad as Weasley's though" he added and I was about to defend the redhead but decided against it.

"Malfoy give me back my wand I need to get back to the tower," I argued and Malfoy looked at his hand and twirled it in his palm. Then he held it out to me and I took it. But he didn't let go of either the wand or my t-shirt. I tugged getting pissed off when I got the second shock of my life. Draco Malfoy kissed me. It wasn't anything really, just a small amount of heat. He was not a bad kisser, quite urrrmm what's the word. Sensual? I don't know. I let out a soft moan by accident and he noticed. He smirked into the kiss. Hell, my dad would kill me if he found out. Malfoy loosened his grip on both my wand and tshirt and we broke apart. He didn't look at me and jumped down from the bench looking up at me. This just reminded me of first year, but the other way round. I licked my lips and blinked then jumped back down again. Grabbing my stuff as I heard Madam Hooch one of the Quidditch professors call for me I turned and walked past Malfoy who stopped me in his tracks. What now? He pulled at my hair and kissed me again. Then I was shoved away and the door opened. Malfoy smiled at Madam Hooch and smirked at me. He raised his eyebrows quickly at me and led the way out. As much as I tell Dean everything, somehow I don't think he is going to want to know about this.

FIN.


	3. A little something to tell Dean

"Thomas!" I yelled and the boy looked up from a book in his lap. The common room was full, and buzzing with chat. This was the last thing I wanted to talk to Dean about in a room full over eager Gryffindors. The celebratory party for Gryffindors triumph over Slytherin.

"Deannnn, I need to talk to you" I said and as I came by his side I tapped the arm of his chair. "Privately, in the dorm" I added.

"Oh look at this, little Seamus wants to talk to Deano. I wonder why?" Fred Weasley joked holding a bottle of butter beer. He waggled his eyebrows.

"What? NO! I just need to talk to him-"I retaliated and Fred backed off.

"Okay mate just joking about, you been at the fire whiskey again?" he asked and I literally grabbed Dean, pulled him out of the chair and pulled him to the boys dorm. I practically flung the boy into the dorm and he managed to keep his balance. I raised his eyebrows at me.

"Seamus, what the hells going on?" he asked and he rubbed his arm, showing that I had pulled him harder than I perhaps needed to.

"Dean, dean, dean, dean. Urm" I said and a smile spread across his lips.

"Oh no, Seamus Finnegan has something to admit, what did you do? Hit Madam Hooch with a broom? Tried it on with Katie Bell –again? Hid Harry's dragons hide gloves again? Or did you get another death threat from a Slytherin? Most likely Malfoy. He really has it in for you" Dean finished and I blushed ever so slightly.

"Well, yeah the last one. But not really a threat-"I said and Dean rolled up his sleeves and gave me a fixed look.

"Get to the point Finnegan!" Dean exclaimed and I could tell that he was getting frustrated with my umming and urmming.

"Well" I started. Then I thought about what Dean what do if I told him what happened in the changing rooms.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing don't worry about it Dean" I decided to say and Dean walked over to me.

"There is a party going on. Don't waste my time, I need a butter beer lets go" he said and he tugged at my t-shirt.

"Okay, but get me a butter beer, and if Fred asks you what happened just say that-well I don't know say whatever" I mumbled.

"Seamus there is nothing _to_ say, you didn't tell me anything. There is nothing to tell like you said, right?" he asked and I knew I had to lie. I nodded and followed him down to the common room where the party was still raging. I had the feeling that Dean didn't believe me, he knew there was something going on but he didn't want to say anything and neither did I. So I left it and enjoyed the party. By which I mean getting plastered.


	4. Meeting in the Dark and Locked doors

"I don't think you should have done that some how," Dean said and I shrugged. Some stupid first year ran into me so I pushed him into a pillar, so what if he happened to be a Slytherin and a sort of Malfoy look a like, Dean didn't have to know that. We walked into the Great Hall and I looked about at the mass of students. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to laden my plate with food. Dean was talking to Harry about something I wasn't really paying attention. The hall was buzzing with conversation. It was the morning after the celebration party and I had a slight headache. I took a gulp of my pumpkin juice and then jumped as an eagle owl landed gracefully next to my plate. It was a dark feathered, very classy owl and that meant one thing it was from a Slytherin, it had a note. In its claws it held a note and I grabbed it before anyone could see. It said 'Seamus, my little leprechaun' I looked up with a faint blush on my cheeks. In the gap where someone should be sitting I saw Draco smirk and wink at me. I looked down at the note again and turned it over. On the other side it said 'Meet me on the 7th corridor (Room of requirement at 8 o'clock)'. Dean leant near me and peered over my shoulder. I shied the note away and he shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron mouth 'what is it?' the nosey git and Dean mouth something back. I watched as Hermione's owl set off into the air and she smiled at me sweetly. What? We're friends and yes I did ask her out _once_. Throughout the whole day the note was all I could think about. I went through lessons and Professor McGonagall told me to snap out of my reverie.

When the time came around I walked out of common room, whilst still fending off Dean as he asked me where I was going. I walked down the corridor and as I came to the room of requirement I saw Draco leaning against the wall. Is it possible for one boy to look so… tempting? What the hell Seamus shut up. I walked nervously toward him, you would be nervous too, this is Draco f***g Malfoy. He leaned off the wall and moved over to me. When I was about a meter away from him he pulled at my shirt and pushed me against the wall. He trapped me by placing his hands on either side of my head. I looked straight at his blue eyes that glinted with something I couldn't understand. He pressed against me; being so pale I never thought he would be this warm. My breathing became harder. Malfoy initiated the kiss. He was an addictive kisser. He was dominating but soft as well. His hand moved from beside my head to my waist. He became a little more aggressive and I obliged. I let out a soft moan and Draco laughed into my mouth. Just then, I heard footsteps. Quick footsteps. We broke apart and Draco's head turned towards the end of the corridor. There was definitely someone walking towards this corridor. Draco looked back at me and then he closed his eyes. He was concentrating because a frown line appeared across his eyebrows. Then the door formed next to me.

"Get in there" he said sharply, and I could still hear footsteps. I darted inside and moved the door across. There was hardly anything in the room. A couple of random objects, you would think that Malfoy would think up something a little more comfy. I heard a pause and no sound at all.

"It's okay Finnegan," he said lowly and I moved back near the door. Draco put both of his arms across the doorframe and smiled at me. He licked his lips.

"Malfoy!" shouted someone and I hid behind the door. I pulled it to so I could see only a crack through of the other side. Malfoy had whipped around and then I saw a flash of red hair. Oh no, Weasley, what the hell is he doing here?

"What's going on Malfoy?" Ron said, he sounded angry.

"Nothing Weasley, thought I'd have some time _alone _in the room of requirement, problem?" Draco drawled.

"No way, who you got trapped in there?" Ron asked and my brows furrowed, what the hell was he talking about?

"Unless you want to join me Weasley I suggest you get out of my sight" Malfoy said with a sneer.

"I would rather die than do that" Ron spat. Draco looked at me and looked me up and down. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop a not so manly sound coming out. His eyes travelled the length of my body and then he returned his gaze to Weasley and my body breathed out. He is so intense, what is with that?

"I know some who would disagree with that," he said with a smirked and my heart hammered against my chest. This was crazy, Ron go, please go. Ron grumbled something and I heard footsteps leave.

"Finally, Weasley's left. Pillock" I sniggered. I had never heard Draco swear like that. Then the door shut. I pressed against it but it didn't budge.

"Malfoy" I yelled.

"Oops. Door shut" he said, he didn't sound at all sorry. I punched the door but that only made my hand hurt. I pulled out my wand and tried the spell alohamora no luck either. I rested my head against the door and glared at the person on the other side. What the hell was I going to do? I can't get out.


	5. A Concious and a best friend

It was about an hour before he let me out. I stood there giving an expression only he normally gives. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I stepped out and shut the door. Jamming my hands into my pockets I looked at the space roughly allocated around Draco's feet. Draco then moved and he walked past me into the room of requirement again. He walked around and then there was a blanket over a large object, pulled at it. The blanket feel away and a mirror appeared. Draco didn't seem to keen on what the mirror looke like, more the boy in it. He adjust his suit and shook his hair so a little bit of it fell over his eyes.

"Poser" i snorted and he turned to me. I then wished i was standing so close to him. I was suddenly pushed against the mirror with no way to get past. I never thought the boy would be so strong. Draco leaned more into me and kissed me. The kiss lasted longer than the others we've share. But something was not quite right. "Someone get this boy off of me! He is such an addictive kisser it made me weak at the knees. Draco's hand gripped my hair and tugged. This was getting too much, what if anyone saw us? I was pressed up against the mirror that was propped up against the wall. I was suffocating. This was crazy I melted under his touch, I need to breath! Taking all my courage I pushed him off me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Finnegan?" Draco asked and I cringed realising I had just pushed Draco Malfoy off me. My body ached at the loss of his touch.

"This is stupid" I groaned and I put my hands to my hair and pulled. Draco straightened out his suit.

"I hate you Malfoy, why is this happening?" I pleaded and Draco smirked.

"Why does it matter? You haven't pushed me off before, have you grown a conscious Finnegan?" he asked and I glared at him.

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed back!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You like it don't you Finnegan" he spat. I blushed and my eyes blazed.

"You look good angry"

"Get lost Malfoy!" I shouted and then ran for the door. I opened it and shut it behind me. I took two breaths and ran back to my common room and back to Dean.

Dean was talking to Harry and I ran up and grabbed his by his jumper and pulled him away.

"Oh no not again" he grumbled and I pulled him out of earshot, near the window of the common room. I moved closer to him and then pressed my head against the window, the glass was cool.

"Dean you're my best friend. I trust you with everything, so I have to tell you this" I said and Dean looked at me, his chocolate eyes searching my face.

"I'm gay," I said simply. Dean's eyebrows disappeared underneath his black hair and I could tell he wasn't expecting that. I ploughed on.

"Well actually I'm not attracted to all guys-just this one," I said and I could hear my voice shaking slightly, I wonder if Dean noticed.

"Do I want to know who this person is?" Dean asked and I thought about it then shook my head. "Anyone in Gryffindor?" he asked tentatively and I gave his what I hoped was a sarcastic look.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm really attracted to you Dean" I said and regretted I as soon as it came out of my mouth. I banged my head against the window, why am I so dumb? Dean's face flushed slightly and I groaned.

"I didn't mean that" I said and he nodded. "Are we okay?" I asked unsure. Dean scratched the back of his neck and huffed.

"Yeah. I just think you're a little confused mate," he said and I couldn't help but agree with him. Why does he know me so well it is sort of irritating? I turned around, folding my arms across my chest I looked at Dean. The boy had his hands in his pockets and his sleeves rolled up. This meant he had been working hard on something, which most probably meant that there was homework I hadn't done. Hell.

"I need advice," I said lamely. I never know how to ask people for advice without sounding like a moron. "About the guy" I finished and Dean moved a little closer to me.

"Well, ask this guy if he wants to tell everyone about, well, you two" he said and I nodded slowly knowing how this would go down with Draco. "Seamus" Dean started again and he whispered " if he doesn't want to tell people, to be honest he isn't worth it" he said and then words sunk in. I knew exactly what Dean meant it made sense.

"Anyway Seamus, you have a Potions essay to complete, I'll help you" he said and he motioned me toward the table behind the armchairs. I pushed past two third years and sat down heavily on the chair. I picked up a quill which was probably Dean's but who cares. I dipped it in the ink and then stared from the blank parchment to Dean's work. My head inclined towards his work. He noticed and shoved the parchment towards me. I thanked him with a grin. I started to work; no way I want another detention from Snape. While I was working I thought about how Dean had reacted when I made that stupid comment. He blushed. No I was imagining it. He didn't, did he?


	6. Angst and Jealousy

"Draco, I need to tell you-" I was cut off as Draco's lips met mine and a glorious sensation ran through my body. My arms were braced across my chest, but I let them fall.

"Shut up, Finnegan" he mumbled as he grabbed my forearm and I fell back. I let him kiss me for a while, and then I (reluctantly) pushed him off. Draco frowned at me as I sat up against the room of requirement wall and got my breath back. Why is it when I am in the air playing Quidditch my breath is easy, but as soon as Draco Malfoy places his lips on mine my breath fails me.

"We can't carry on like this," I said for the second time in three weeks. Draco smirked at me. "I mean it"

"So, what do you suppose we do?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. He stood up and buttoned up his shirt. That was odd, I don't remember ever un-buttoning it.

"Well" I took a deep breath. "I'm sick and tired of being closet"

Draco frowned slightly.

"Closet? What the hell is that?" I couldn't help but to laugh at his stupidity. "What does a wardrobe have to do with anything?" He's so sexy when he's naïve.

"Closet. C-l-o-s-e-t. It means when you ga- like us- and hide it."

"Ga? What are you on about you stupid Leprechaun?" Draco said, now really confused. "Just shut up and kiss me" he said, and practically charged towards me. He pushed me against the wall. I turned my head away so he couldn't get to my lips.

"Draco, listen" I groaned as he kissed and nibbled my neck. I pushed his arms away. "If you don't tell everyone about our- relationship or whatever this is- I don't wanna be with you" once again, I was breathless due to the effect of Draco Malfoy.

When I got back to the common room I still looked flushed and to my annoyance Hermione noticed.

"Seamus, what's wrong?" she asked her hair in wisps around her face, she is very pretty, no wonder Ron is mad about her. Oh like you don't know, the tension between the two is annoying. Surprised Harry doesn't know, but then again he has his head in the Tournament.

"Ur-nothing Hermione thanks. Do you know where Dean is?" I asked searching the room but I couldn't see him.

"He's in your dorm, with his sketchbook" she said "didn't want to be disturbed," she added. I frowned.

"Well it's me he won't care, bye" I said and hurried up to the boys' dorm. Dean Thomas was sitting on his four-poster with his sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in hand. He was drawing something; I edged closer curiosity made me temporarily forget about why I came up here. It was a picture of a boy, very good drawing from what I could see…if I could just get a little closer…

"Seamus!" Dean shouted and he slammed his sketchbook shut. I jumped at the reaction and stepped away. Dean shoved the book under his bed. I frowned.

"Who's that?" I asked and Dean looked at me as if I had three heads. "In the picture, it's a boy" I added.

"Oh no one, using my imagination" he said rather quickly. Okay, little strange. I remembered why I needed him and I sat on his bed. He gave me an odd look a shuffled away, either to give me room or he didn't want to be too near me.

"Dean, I don't know what to do. You know that boy I was talking about, and you said well if he doesn't want anyone to know he's not worth it-" I said and he gestured for me to skim over that. "Well, it didn't work, I asked him and he just didn't reply" I said pathetically. I didn't look at Dean, I could tell he was thinking though, the thumb on his right hand was ghosting over his fingers. Why do I notice these weird things about him? I suppose three years is a while…

"Make him jealous" Dean said out of the blue. I looked at him, wide eyed and he shrugged. "If he 'cares' then he'll do something about it" I nodded slowly. Who the hell could I get to make Draco jealous? Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Ron?" he said and I grabbed the pillow off his bed and slammed it into his face.

"Are you joking, Dean be serious. I am no way making out with that redhead, besides it should be a girl. Hermione!" I said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't wanna make out with that redhead but I am sure you don't want him to knock you out either" he said with a smirk. Hermione was off? There are no okay girls in Gryffindor…apart from Granger. Hang on…

"Hey, Weasley couldn't beat me up, I've got more muscles" I said nudging him.

"Yeah whatever you silly leprechaun" laughed Dean. My head shot around.

"What?" I asked only Draco calls me that.

"You silly leprechaun, you're Irish-" I cut across him.

"I know, I know" I stopped. Weird. I tried to think of the girls I knew in our year and who would work.

"I got it!" Dean exclaimed sounding like Einstein when he shouted 'Eureka'. "Gabriella in Hufflepuff". I was a bit confused, as I had no idea who she was. So the next day Dean pointed her out. She was blonde, curvy and could give Granger a run for her money. I thought about it and it was out in the grounds when…

"Aw Seamus your really cute" she said and I smirked.

"I try." She was easy to get along with, and comical like me. It was lunch and surprisingly hot so we were out on the grounds. I looked about, no sign of Draco Malfoy or his two gargoyles. Oh well, might as well enjoy the attention while I got it. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and so I kissed her full on.

The bell went and she had Herbology so I kissed her and said byebye. Yes I can be charming when I want to be. I walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts and Draco sat down across the classroom and Harry and Ron were in front of Dean and me. I was chewing gum and stuck it on the underside of the desk.

"You might want to find another place to put your gum Mr Finnegan!" shouted Mad Eye Moody. I jumped, he scares me. I forgot about that eye of his. I looked about, smiling meekly. Draco, flanked with his cronies gave me a look that can only be described as lethal. I nicked Dean's parchment tore it in half and scribbled 'meet me in the room of requirement later' folded it and passed it to Lavender who passed it to Paravati and you get the picture. It reached Draco who looked at it under the desk when Crabbe and Goyle weren't looking. Defence Against the Dark Arts finished and the day went pretty smoothly.

Later…came and I went up to the room or requirement. I opened the door tentatively. Draco was there, the room looked like a room from his house. It was very well furnished, for some reason that made me edgy. Now I have seen Draco nearly hit Harry but never anyone else. So when I was grabbed by the front of my robes and growled at in not the nice way, I was a little nervous.

"Tell me something Finnegan" he said very close to me, "why did I see you kissing that little ---thing Grabriella?" I didn't know what to say so I said:

"I felt like it" I should have kept my mouth shut. I was thrown backwards by the push of my forearms. Blimey he's strong.

"Okay, I did it to make you jealous because you wouldn't answer when I said about telling everyone about us" I was backing away and he was smirking. I was sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights as I backed onto a chair. He put his hands on either armrest, locking me. Putting his lips dangerously close to mine that I leaned in but he moved back.

"You didn't think of that your self…did you…" he said and I flushed up, feeling stupid because he was right. I ached at his proximity.

"Dean said it.. because I asked him for advice" I breathed and he laughed then he kissed me and leaned into the chair, his whole body covering mine like a blanket.


	7. These are my Confessions

"Hey Harry," I said sitting down next to boy. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts and I decided to sit with Harry for a change. Mad Eye Moody is pretty cool, but scares the life out of me. Harry replied rather quietly with a 'hey'. I looked around the class; Ron was sitting away from him. I had forgotten about that, that argument in the boys' dormitory, geez. The door opened and everyone swivelled. Draco walked in late (5 minutes to be exact) flanked by his two cronies. Mad Eye who had been writing on the board now turned sharply to Draco. The boy put on an expressionless face and moved past a few desks.

"Your late Mr Malfoy sit down, I'll see you after the lesson" barked Mad Eye. Draco did as he was told and started to search for a spare desk. I couldn't see any. Then to my utmost suspicion he sat next to Dean. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and sat at the back; their master was ignoring them. Dean shuffled away from him slightly and flashed me a strange look. Draco was sneering at Dean, I didn't like it. Moody was talking and I listened but then got distracted. Dean's sketchbook, it was higher up then all his other books because it was bigger…he carries it around. Artists, what are they like… I wanted to see more of those pictures he hid away from me…they looked really good…and very familiar…Harry nudged me, clearly it was obvious I wasn't paying attention. I concentrated a lot more this time and followed with Moody's dictation, even though I was bored stiff. Then Dean put his hand up and I felt uneasy about the way Draco was looking at him. Oh why did I tell him about what Dean said? God…my Mam was right…sometimes I don't use my head-well technically she never said sometimes. Moody stopped his dictation and looked over to Dean, well one of his eyes did.

"Yes Mr Thomas?" he asked rather nicely but it was still a growl. Dean UN phased held up his inkpot.

"I've ran out of in because of him" Dean grumbled and nodded towards Draco. Malfoy had been using Dean's ink, just because he couldn't be bothered to get is own out.

"There's a spare one on my desk Mr Thomas, move" he said and Dean got up. I watched him walk to the front then something caught my eye. Draco had leaned over Dean's chair and taken, from his bag, Dean's sketchbook. He opened it and began looking through; oh I wished I could see what they were. Draco's expression turned from completely snobbish to somewhat approving and then to confusion. Dean was walking back…oh no…he is very protective over that book…I should know. Draco slapped the book shut and pushed it to Dean. Dean looked livid but he had no time to react as Malfoy pushed him off his chair. Uh oh. Dean got to his feet, forgetting he was in a class with Moody and shoved Malfoy. Wow, that was some shove. Malfoy then did the worst, drew back his hand and punched Dean right in the jaw. I heard the crunch and watched as Dean stumbled backwards. But that wasn't the end; Dean grabbed the front of Draco's robes-a scene that looked very familiar. They were so close, their eyes blazing. They were growling at each other but I couldn't hear what they said. Dean let go and was about to hit Malfoy back when Moody stopped it. Pulling the boys apart roughly he shouted at both of them for their lack of behaviour. Dean had blood dripping down onto is crisp white shirt staining it, his lip was split and he looked outraged. Draco looked ruffed up but still smirking.

"You're a first class twat Malfoy" Dean snarled and I got up to move forward. Then without any restraints from Moody, Dean ran from the class. The class exploded into noise. I glared at Malfoy who shrugged. Git. Picking up my own bag (after packing it) I moved past the desks as quickly as I could, sneaking past Moody. Even though that is impossible however he didn't call me back. I got Dean's stuff, ignoring Draco. But out in the airy corridor Dean Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Then the bell rang. Students came flooding out and I was grabbed and pushed along the corridor by none other than Malfoy. I decided to speak first…before Moody came along.

"Why did you do that? What is your problem?" I roared at Malfoy's face clenching my fist on the two straps of bags. .

"This is my problem," he said calmly. He held up Dean's sketchbook with a look of disgust. I snatched it back.

"What? Because he can draw better than you is that it-?" but I stopped. I had opened the book and began riffling through the beige pages. All the drawings in charcoal, ink, and pencil…all of them…were of me. Seamus Finnegan was on every single page. In different places, and in varying moods. I shook my head.

"So what, I help with his art? It's probably" I stopped again, "just a stupid crush" I said and shut the book as I heard Moody call.

"Mr Malfoy, in here now!" he yelled and Draco pushed past me with a growl.

"Got isolation" and he was gone. I looked down at the book as students milled past me. The gold letters on the front read: Dean Thomas. It was lunch and when I saw Neville I shouted for him.

"Hey Neville, where's Dean!" and Neville shuffled through the emptying corridor as students went to the great hall.

"He said he was going to the Hospital Wing, he had blood everywhere," I swore. "What happened?" Neville added.

"Malfoy" I said simply and Neville looked horrified. I turned on my heel and ran up the corridor. Shouting:

"Thanks Neville, see you later" over my shoulder. Running to the hospital wing the doors were closed and I pushed them open. It was obvious where Dean was he was the only patient. He was at the end bed, sitting on it, his legs swinging slightly. I slowed down and walked over looking out for Madam Pomfrey. I put his bag down by the foot of the bed and Dean looked at me as I held out his sketchbook. He looked at it and hesitantly, as though his book had betrayed him, took it back.

"You okay?" I asked and his eyes looked right into mine.

"Well Seamus, my teeth had to be fully restored and I now have a bruise on my jaw and back from where I hit the desk" he said sharply.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were shagging Draco fucking Malfoy" Dean said blankly. I hardly hear him swear, this wasn't good.

"Well we're not actually" I didn't go there as I saw his eyes drop from mine and become less angry, instead I said "I saw the pictures" I said a bit defensively. Dean swallowed and I didn't know what to do. The light from outside fell across Dean's bed highlighting him like…Michael Angelo's David.

"Why didn't you let me see your sketchbook?" I asked moving slightly forward. The room was quiet.

"Oh Finnegan use your head. They're all of you, what would you have thought?" he asked. I didn't answer, to be honest I didn't know what I thought of them, but they were bloody good.

"When did you start drawing me?" I asked this time not bearing to look at him.

"Since last year" he said quietly he was running a hand over the book and gave a sigh. He looked better than in the classroom but still not fully himself.

"Dean" I said, "when you said make the person jealous, what did you think would happen?"

"Well I still didn't know who it was. I guess a part of my mind hoped that the guy would give up and you'd actually have time for me again" he said a disgruntled look on his face as his talked. His jaw was still hurting.

"Course I have time for you. You're my best friend" I knew I was lying; we hadn't talked as much since I first kissed Malfoy. We were interrupted.

"Mr Finnegan would you kindly take this boy out of the hospital wing and make sure he never comes back," Madam Pomfrey said as she appeared out of her office. A part of me believed she had stayed in there to let us talk. Dean and I grinned, and Dean got up off the bed hooking his bag around his arm. Putting his sketchbook in his bag and the bag over his shoulder we began to walk to the doors. Our steps were in sync…funny that. When we got out of the hospital wing I felt awkward about what I was about to ask.

"So. You urm…like me or something?" that made me feel as though I sounded full of myself. Looking at Dean he looked back.

"No I don't" he replied and I frowned. "I love you"

…

Mhhhmmmm what's going to happen now????? What about Draco/Seamus and the new Seamus/Dean?

I will continue…if you want me too….ha-ha


	8. One of those nights!

I couldn't believe Harry did it; he got the clue in the second task. Wow, bloody brilliant. He saved Ron (because he was the person he would miss most) that's why I was glad they had made up, yeah it was awkward but it was cute –bah you know what I mean. I knew they couldn't stay apart for that long. I wouldn't cope without Dean for that long I'm serious. Oh yeah, that reminds me…Dean. Yeah he is all back to normal now his lower back is fine. It definitely was when Lavender offered to give him a massage he looked horrified. Fred and George had turned that night in the common room into a full-blown party. I wasn't complaining and nor, surprisingly, was Hermione. In fact she joined in with some of the drinking. Fred and George had gained-from where I don't know-crates full of Fire whiskey and Butter beer. I chose the Fire whiskey and nicked a few glasses off the table whilst smirking at Neville who was getting drinking tips from Parvati? Dean was sitting on the plush red sofa and waiting for me. Music had started to sound, though I had no clue what was playing. It was muggle music mixed with some from the wizarding world. I filled our glasses of Fire whiskey and gave a glass to Dean. We chinked glasses then-being a gentleman- I leaned over and chinked Hermione's glass too who was then absorbed in conversation with Ginny about something or other. I drank one, two, three shots…I wasn't drunk, Irish men do not get drunk on three glasses. However Dean was looking extremely interesting. The firelight was illuminating him in the most remarkable way. His chocolate skin looked really…tempting. Oh wait I can't or rather shouldn't do anything…in case…well Gryffindor who were very over eager. The common room was buzzing and people were coming in and out of each dormitory every five minutes. Filch must hear…he can't be that deaf.

"So I told him that he was being stupid…but even so he still said he didn't enter…" Ron rambled on, he was talking about the fight he and Harry had had. Harry was right next to him and was listening knowing Ron was very drunk. Seriously that redhead gets pissed easily. It's shameful. We're Gryffindor for Christ sake, we're supposed to be not easily pushed down…oh god I need to grab onto something the room was spinning-the room was actually moving. Well it wasn't but I held Dean anyway and smiled and he kissed me lightly on the lips. I frowned confused at what he just did…Dean Thomas just kissed me. My head felt heavier the more shots I took with George who had pushed the bottle towards me. Soon (on my tenth or something shot) I put the glass down. Muzzling into Dean's neck not thinking about what I was doing. Feeling him push me off slightly I just groaned at him. He smelt like, charcoal and whiskey-but something that was quite clearly and uniquely Dean.

"Seamus" Dean whispered and I nodded into his neck, I had no clue who was seeing and I didn't care at that minute. He was just so warm.

"Oh look at this, Seamus is getting it on over Deano" I heard Fred laugh and I grumbled something pulling my head up to look at him.

"Go find Angelina" I said defensively and he smirked patting me on the head and winking at Dean. Hermione who was the only girl in this half of the room spoke up.

"Better take Seamus up stairs" she said and I smiled to myself, my head was starting to pound with the music and a specific high. "He'll be terrible tomorrow," she added.

"Miss Granger have you ever see me drunk before?" I asked and yep I was out of it, Miss Granger? What is that? But Hermione smiled meekly at Dean who tugged at me. I latched onto him he was so warm-still. I could tell what he was trying to do, keep me and arms length but make sure he held me as well. Well nope, not going to happen. We were at the foot of the stairs to the boys' dormitory and I breathed hard in his ear. He shivered visibly. But he didn't seem to dislike it. Ha Seamus Finnegan may be drunk…but he still knows what he's doing and whom he's with. Pushing me up the stairs I marvelled in the cool breeze that hit my face at the top of the tower. Still holding on I was a foot away from what I calculated was my bed but there was one nearer. I pulled Dean with me as I stumbled a little backwards.

"Seamus, your bed is there," Dean laughed; he was drunk, not as much as me I could tell. But not the fully functioning Dean Thomas. Brilliant.

"So, this ones comfy" I said simply sitting on it. My hands dropped from his upper arms to Dean's forearms and I jerked downwards. He toppled and I caught his lips in a kiss. He kissed me back and I laid back, my head meeting his mattress (which was comfier than mine). He was still mumbling something about me being in the wrong bed…Malfoy…and that he shouldn't do it. To be honest? Didn't care. I ground my hips and he gave in, whimpering. His kiss was different from Malfoy's, not worse, not better different. His made me feel safe but breathless at the same time. That was when I got puzzled. For as Dean was laying kisses on my neck –I don't mind that- I saw a shape at the door that looked quite female. My brain actually put it together, it was female…it was Hermione. My mouth fell open slightly, half in a moan half in oh shit. She stood there mouth gawking, by this time Dean had noticed and I saw his cheeks tint. Even though for a boy of his skin tone that is hard to see. He leaned off me and I sat up on my elbows. Then-though my hearing was a bit impaired-I heard a boy's voice shout up. It sounded like…

"Hermione you got it?!" Ron yelled his voice cracking. Hermione came out of a trance and then snatched up a banner on the top of Ron's bed named Potter. She looked at us and then whispered something that sound suspiciously like:

"Boys". When she disappeared I looked up at Dean who was staring and a spot near my collar. I leaned up and kissed him again, he responded instantly. And we carried on… I could hear the rest of Gryffindor rave downstairs, but soon my mind was glazed over with ecstasy.

Ohhhhh….hahaha LOL, you like it or not??? Xxx I like Deanmus and Dramus the most of Harry Potter slash…not Rarry that's really gross (Ron&Harry)

Please review...I have Ben&Jerry's ice cream?


End file.
